Memories of Egypt
by Telpei
Summary: Seto has always been bothered by the idea of his Ancient Egyptian past, but what would life be like without it? SetoJou
1. Chapter 1

Title: Memories of Egypt – 1/8

Author: Telpei

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, mentions of Priest Seto/Atemu

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: Mentions of plot details from the series, up to the Doom arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or episode details used in this story.

Summary: Seto has always been bothered by the idea of his Ancient Egyptian past, but what would life be like without it?

Author's Notes: This story was written for the Winter Wishes Challenge 2007 at the Yahoo! Group A Dragon's Lair. The premise of this story was that either Seto or Jounouchi could make a wish, and it would come true within two seconds with no explanation towards how it came true. The wish maker in this story was Seto, and I am proud to say that Memories of Egypt won first place in the contest between those stories that had Seto as the wish maker. Needless to say, the story is finished, so I'll be updating regularly (for once! ; ) I hope you all enjoy it!

OoooooooO

Chapter 1

OoooooooO

Seto Kaiba was un-amused when a familiar tri-coloured, spiky haired annoyance walked timidly into his office on what had been a perfectly decent Saturday afternoon. "How did you get up here?" the brunet growled at his rival, his eyes narrowing into slivers of deadly blue ice. "We certainly didn't have a scheduled meeting. I'm a busy man, Yugi. You have some nerve interrupting me like this."

Yugi came to a stop just inside the heavy wooden doors of Seto's office, wringing his hands in front of him in a nervous gesture, and looking appropriately sheepish. "I'm sorry, Kaiba-kun, but Yami asked if I would bring him by to speak with you. They let me past the front desk when the receptionist recognized me..."

Kaiba snorted, clearly unimpressed. He made a mental note to find out who had let this idiot all the way upstairs so he could personally terminate their employment with Kaiba Corporation. "And I suppose she recognized you since you currently hold the Duel Monsters Champion title, hm? A title that I should rightfully own?" he commented with a sneer, obvious hatred reflected in his tone of voice.

Yugi visibly winced in response to Seto's cold words, but the brunet only felt a minimal amount of satisfaction from witnessing the gesture. "W-well, Kaiba-kun, Yami said it was really very important that we speak to you as soon as possible. You see, we're trying to – "

Seto's harsh bark of laughter cut Yugi off mid-sentence, and the businessman's eyes darkened with a shade of malice. "If you think that his opinion matters to me, Yugi, then you are more of a fool than I originally suspected. Now get out of my sight before I call security."

The short duelist frowned, his righteous soul jumping to his yami's defense automatically. "Now that's not fair!" he cried out with indignation. "Yami has done nothing but love you, Seto Kaiba, as a friend and, well, as more than a friend! You must have regained some of your memories by now, so you know that your relationship in the past wasn't something to be laughed at! You two have a strong bond, I know you do - if only you'd open your eyes and see it!"

"The only relationship I hold with either of you is one of rivalry," Seto assured the shorter teen, getting to his feet and slamming his hands onto the polished wooden surface of his desk. "I don't know what delusions you hold concerning me, or my supposed feelings towards you and your little group of friends, but I promise you that I do not want, nor do I need, the support you claim to be able to offer."

Kaiba's words stung Yugi's soul, but the teen simply gave a little huff and crossed his arms over his chest. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered with Seto Kaiba, but in his heart he knew that it was for a worthwhile reason. Seto Kaiba didn't have anyone else, and Yugi suspected that the young CEO just didn't know how to be friendly. In any case, he hadn't come here to deliver his usual Heart of the Cards friendship spiel. "Kaiba-kun," he tried to reason, keeping his voice at a low level and trying to sound friendly - despite the brunet's obvious distaste for the sentiment. "I didn't come here to argue with you. Please, if you would just listen - "

"What part of 'get out' don't you understand?" Seto cut him off again, frowning outright. The brunet straightened and strode around his desk, coming to a stop in front of Yugi and staring down at the shorter male. "I'm not interested in whatever it is you have to say, Yugi, so it's time for you to leave."

However, Yugi didn't back down. He stood his ground and did his best to glare right back at the young executive. "Kaiba-kun, Yami needs your help. We're trying to get him his own body, and you're the only one who – "

"That's enough!" Seto roared, drawing the attention of the security guards out in his secretary's office. "I don't know what possibly made you think that you could ask such a thing of me, but I assure you I have no intentions of offering any favours to you, or the rest of your little crew." By then, the guards had come rushing up, prepared to take action, and Seto didn't make any movement to stop them. The larger of the two placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and the duelist froze, his eyes glinting with a hint of fear.

Surely, Seto wouldn't kick him out! The man was cruel and unapproachable, but he couldn't be serious! Yugi tried to assure himself that his efforts towards friendship were getting through to the brunet, and that Seto wouldn't go that far...would he?

However, Yugi was sadly mistaken. Seto gave a quick nod of his head, and the guard's grip tightened on Yugi's shoulder. "Let's go," the burly man growled, physically pulling Yugi from the room. The small teen immediately erupted into protest, but Seto shut the door firmly in the boy's face as he was dragged from the office. The brunet stormed back across the room, past his desk, to stare out over the city through the large picture window that took up most of the wall. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he ground his teeth together, slowly regaining his composure and finally relaxing enough to sit down again in his high-backed, leather chair. Encounters similar to this one with Yugi never went well, but until now, Seto had never gone so far as to call in security.

The brunet made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and rested his elbows on the desktop. Leaning forward, he sunk his hands into his thick, chestnut hair, fisting the silken strands and giving a painful tug. In all truthfulness, he did remember his past. Memories haunted him in his dreams, assaulting him when his defenses were lowered and he was most vulnerable. The dreams stole away precious hours of sleep, and Seto held nothing but resentment for them.

His feelings were also affected by these past influences. While it was undeniable that the three thousand year old priest in his dreams had been romantically involved with a crimson-eyed Pharaoh, Seto wished he was dreaming of soft, golden hair and warm, brown eyes instead. The conflicting emotions warred within his mind, one side telling him that he should hold more respect and love for a cherished leader, while the other plotted to pursue a certain puppy, instead.

If one thing was certain, Seto Kaiba did not like being told what to do. Furthermore, he enjoyed being told what to feel even less. Every night he dreamt of intimate moments with a boy named Atemu, he felt a certain amount of betrayal towards someone else, and a growing hatred for his inability to suppress the dreams.

With a scowl, Seto pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and turned back to his laptop. He still had several reports to go over, and they would require his full concentration.

OoO

By the end of the day, Seto's frustration had reached a new level. He hadn't managed to get through any of his paperwork that afternoon, so he knew that he'd be working all evening and into the night, as well. These days, Seto wasn't sleeping very much anyway since he couldn't stand the dreams, so he wondered if perhaps his impending late night of work would be welcomed. However, all the time in the world wouldn't matter if Seto couldn't get Yugi's words from their earlier meeting off his mind. Even though he didn't care for the spirit they called Yami, the young executive knew it wasn't his place to deny the man his own life in his own body. If Yugi's words were true, then the brunet's presence was required for whatever process would liberate the spirit from the puzzle. Seto wasn't sure if he could refuse to participate since someone's life was at stake, even if that someone was a sworn rival.

The tall man sighed as he stepped out of the limo, and he nodded his thanks to the chauffeur before heading up the marble stairs to the front door. The butler was waiting for him, ready to take his jacket, and it wasn't long before Seto had retired to the study. Mokuba was across the hall, playing a video game of some sort before his bedtime. The brunet had already checked his little brother's homework, and had found it highly satisfactory. A slight smile came to Seto's lips as he thought of the boy. Mokuba's happiness and safety were one of the brunet's highest priorities, and he felt that he had succeeded in that aspect of his life, at least. Mokuba had turned out pretty well, even though he'd been put under so many traumas as a child.

The brunet's thoughts turned dark once more as his memory brought up images of Mokuba's kidnappings throughout the years. The brunet gave a groan of frustration as he curled his hands into fists on his desk, one on either side of his laptop. He had to stay focused, or he'd never get this work done! Setting his jaw, Seto thrust the distraction out of his mind. However, he couldn't stop the fleeting emotions, the brief, wistful moments of weakness, where but one single idea crossed his mind. "I wish Yami and Isis and all their Ancient Egyptian bullshit had never existed," he murmured to himself, his voice sounding exhausted, even to his own ears. If none of it had ever happened, Mokuba would never have been kidnapped, Seto himself would never have to listen to another speech about the Heart of the Cards, and none of those lying, cheating imbeciles would have come anywhere near his company. Not to mention, Jounouchi probably wouldn't have been struck by lightning on top of Kaiba's very own blimp. Seto sighed, shaking his head to clear away his doubt, and regret. He knew he was being weak. There was no use in making wishes that obviously wouldn't come true.

The brunet closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten to calm himself, but when he opened them again, he blinked several times in surprise. Mokuba was sitting across from his desk at the head office, and the boy was looking at him expectantly.

"Seto...are you all right?" the raven-haired pre-teen asked. "Maybe we should talk about this after you've had some sleep."

"No," the brunet replied instantly, straightening his posture and taking only a moment to collect his thoughts. "No, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Mokuba; I zoned out for a moment."

"Well, that's not like you, but whatever," the younger Kaiba replied, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Now let's talk about my allowance. You told me I could have more money after my birthday this year."

Seto frowned. "Mokuba, now's really not a good time for this. You know that the company has been having trouble lately. The new duel disk system just isn't selling as well as I had hoped, which I can't understand, since the game is so popular..." Seto trailed off, his brow furrowing in confusion. What was he saying? Of course the game wasn't popular. "But it is popular," he reminded himself out loud, his train of thought becoming muddled and confused. "Ever since Yugi beat me, its popularity has been growing..."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "Uh, Seto? Who are you talking about? No one has ever been able to beat you at Duel Monsters. That's the whole problem, isn't it? There's no way to promote the game since you don't have any competition. Now, can we talk about my allowance? I don't care how the company is doing, I just need a higher limit on my credit card."

"No," Seto replied instinctively, his eyes skimming over the charts and statistics spread out on his desk. "We don't have the money. I'm sorry, Mokuba, but you'll have to do without."

"But you promised!" the boy interjected. "You promised me the new system would sell! Seto, you're always such a liar! Maybe it was better when Father was around! At least then I could spend whatever money I wanted! You're such a Scrooge!"

Seto watched, stunned, as his brother stood and stormed from the room. His internal defense mechanisms were already kicking in, reminding him that this was not a rare occurrence, and that Mokuba was simply going through a stage.

However, a nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him of a sweet little brother who had been happy without a credit card, whose happiness had stemmed only from the presence of his one family member. And then, one shattering realization crumbled Seto's resolve to the core. By saying 'Father'... Mokuba couldn't have meant...Gozaburo...could he? Since when had his little brother shown that man any respect since his death?

Slowly, Seto closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten. He had to figure out what was going on. He quickly sifted through his thoughts, and he was able to pick out two strains of memory from the chaos in his mind. In one storyline, he lost a duel against a boy named Yugi and his life had been subsequently turned upside down – though his company had certainly prospered. In a frantic moment, the brunet pulled out a pad of lined paper from his desk, and his favourite pen. With quick strokes, he jotted down the timeline of these strange memories and gasped in surprise when he reached a stunning, nearly incomprehensible, realization.

His wish had come true.

Ooo TBC ooO


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Memories of Egypt – 2/8

Author: Telpei

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, mentions of Priest Seto/Atemu

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: Mentions of plot details from the series, up to the Doom arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or episode details used in this story.

Summary: Seto has always been bothered by the idea of his Ancient Egyptian past, but what would life be like without it?

OoooooooO

Chapter 2

OoooooooO

After his disturbing moment of insight at the office, Seto practically flew from the tall building to escape from the walls that seemed to be closing in around him. With only his laptop in his silver briefcase and a trademark trench coat cloaking his body, Seto made his way to the underground garage and his parked car. It was unsettling to realize that his limo and the mansion had both been sold in favour of maintaining only two cars and a small condo close to the Domino business district.

Seto certainly wasn't used to failure, and his company was on the verge of collapse. Before his wish, Seto had been too proud and too defiant to admit that his products had just not been selling, and that his company was taking a major plunge due to his blindness. But, Seto knew that the market was out there; he just had to tap into his reserves. He needed a new approach, and fast. If Duel Monsters wasn't popular in this alternate reality, then he would surely find something else that was. He would not let Kaiba Corp fall while he was still in power.

When the brunet made it back to the condo, he noticed that his brother was still conspicuously absent. Seto felt worry tugging at the strings of his heart. The Mokuba he thought he had known had never gone anywhere without keeping Seto informed of his whereabouts. However, this new, strange little brother who complained about credit cards, and who hadn't bothered to call, was slowly taking his toll on Seto's psyche. He had tried so hard to give Mokuba a good life and to allow his brother a chance at a real childhood. Somehow, this wasn't how he'd meant for things to turn out.

Seto padded down the hall to his bedroom and set his briefcase on the desk. Flicking open the latches, he pulled out his laptop and a few file folders containing reports that he needed to go over before a scheduled meeting the next day after school. He started up his computer and then headed back into the kitchen to make some coffee while the machine booted up.

As he waited for the pot to brew, Seto leaned against the counter and folded his arms across the chest. Tilting his chin back, he rested the back of his head against one of the cupboards and closed his eyes. Ideas were already streaming through his mind like a line of binary code, ideas on how he could lift his company back up to the top of the corporate ranks. If Duel Monsters wasn't the way to go, then Seto simply had to find some other answer, some other product to sell.

Several plausible project ideas had already been formulated, ready to be run through his computer by the time the coffee had finished percolating. Seto poured himself a mug and then wandered down the hall, back to his room. He slid into the chair at his desk, his pale complexion illuminated by the eerie blue light of the computer screen. The brunet put down his mug and flicked on the desk lamp, and then set his fingers on the keyboard. He got right to work, a new program already set into motion, and Seto's untouched coffee grew cold as the hours swiftly passed.

OoO

The dark bags under Seto's eyes the next morning were a testament to his all-nighter, but nevertheless, the persistent brunet still arrived early at Domino High. He was in his assigned seat before any other students had arrived - close to the front of the class and beside one of the windows. He had his laptop out and another cup of coffee was steaming on the desk beside his computer.

Eventually, Seto's classmates began to arrive. None of them spared him a second glance, and the brunet felt that he certainly didn't have the same amount of respect in this life as he had held in his other. Without the success of his company, he was simply some guy from their class who got good grades and who played a child's game with toy cards.

Seto's blue eyes flickered briefly towards the door to the classroom when he heard voices approaching. Yugi was among the first to enter, and Seto frowned as he noticed the short teen's shy posture. The mysterious Millennium Puzzle was conspicuously missing, providing further proof to Seto's theory that his wish had indeed come true. The wild-haired student was setting his books neatly on his desk when Jounouchi and Honda entered the room with a burst of loud laughter. The two had a haughty air about them, and as the blond swept past Yugi's desk, he dragged his fingers across the smooth surface and pushed all of his classmate's organized books to the ground with a resounding crash.

Yugi stood rigid, braced for a confrontation, but Jou merely shared another laugh with the stocky brunet at his side, and continued to the back of the room. Slowly, the shorter teen bent to pick up his books, not even bothering to speak up in his own defense.

In his own seat, Seto turned back to his laptop with a frown on his lips. A small part of his mind was telling him that this was a normal occurrence, and that Yugi, Jou, and Honda had never been friends. The blond was particularly known as something of a bad-ass troublemaker by his fellow students, and was a constant headache to his teachers. He was an incorrigible, hopeless cause that was fated to inevitably fail or drop out of Domino High.

However, the brunet also remembered a sunny smile and warm, golden eyes that had shown kindness and honesty. Of course, since Yugi had never owned the puzzle, Jounouchi had never tossed it into a pool, and their friendship had never been forged. Seto was shocked to realize how profoundly different one reality was from another, just because of his own selfish wish.

Just then, their sensei entered the room and Seto quickly shut his laptop and pulled out his books for the class. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with working during school hours, since he no longer had the respect – or fear – that he was used to. The lesson began, and although his computer was stored away, Seto's mind was still working on the program he'd abandoned for the moment. The day passed by in a blur, and once the final bell had sounded, the brunet quickly made his way out of the building and towards his car. After working his exhausted mind all night and all day, he thought he had an idea to present to his board of directors. He only hoped that they would agree to his plan. As with any big idea, there was a certain amount of risk that they would have to undertake, and Seto wasn't certain that the company would survive if his idea failed.

OoO

A few hours later, Seto found himself in his boardroom, facing his panel of directors. Before him sat six burly men, all of them dressed in stuffy suits and wearing severe expressions on their faces. The brunet cleared his throat to catch their attentions and got to his feet to address the group.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I want to thank you for coming here on such short notice," he began, sliding his hands into his pockets and standing straight. "As you all are aware, Kaiba Corporation has been suffering lately. I know that at our last meeting we discussed the production of a Duel Monsters video game, but since then, I've come up with another solution to our current fiscal problem. One that will be more profitable in the long run, but one that also holds a greater risk."

The brunet paused for a moment, watching the men carefully as they turned to talk in quiet murmurs with their neighbours. Seto could feel his heart racing in his chest. He knew that this meeting would determine the future of his company. If the board of directors wouldn't go along with his plan, then there was no hope. Even though he and Mokuba owned the majority of the shares, these six men held forty-six percent of the company in the palms of their hands. If he couldn't win them over, it would be very difficult to proceed without their support.

The board's murmurs finally grew silent, but Seto took a deep breath and paused just a moment longer before continuing. "Here is my proposal," he stated with confidence, carefully monitoring the tone of his voice. He skipped to the next slide in his PowerPoint presentation, and watched with satisfaction as their eyes grew wide with surprise. If he could sell his idea to these buffoons, then selling it to the public would be a walk in the park.

OoO

Several hours later, the meeting had drawn to a close, and the CEO was back in his office. Seto could feel the exhaustion tugging at the corners of his mind, but he felt as if he could sleep peacefully that night. Finding the data from an old research project had been a stroke of luck the night before. Seto knew that since the preliminary testing had already been finished, they could begin to put this new system through some human trials in preparation for the public market. Seto even had some promotional ideas to increase sales, but in the end, he could only cross his fingers and pray for a positive response from consumers.

The brunet sighed as he stowed his laptop away in his silver briefcase and then slid into his silver trench coat. It would be nice to get some sleep tonight since things seemed to be falling into place. However, even though the future was looking up for the company, Seto was still uncertain as to whether or not there was anything he could do to correct certain issues in his personal life. Although it had been a surprise to him, the young CEO had found himself worrying about Yugi throughout the day. It had been disconcerting to watch the shorter teen cling to the shadows of the hallways between classes, moving around with a slumped, defeated posture. Seto knew what his former rival had been capable of, so he knew that he just had to find a way to restore Yugi's confidence. He felt guilty for his classmate's predicament even though he knew he hadn't been entirely to blame. After all, he had never imagined that his wish would actually come true. With a sigh, he decided to approach the wild-haired teen the next day. Perhaps by confronting Yugi, he could also find a way to change Jounouchi.

The ringing of his cell phone broke through Seto's thoughts, and he answered it with a curt hello. The call was brief, but it left a frown on the brunet's thin lips. He pushed all thoughts of helping Yugi into the back of his mind for the moment. His former rival's well-being was important, yes, but it would have to wait until after Mokuba had been disciplined.

No parent liked to hear that their child was misbehaving at school. Seto may not have been Mokuba's father, but as an overprotective older brother, he was equally disappointed when he had recognized the middle school principal's voice on the phone. Grasping his briefcase, the brunet turned to head to his car.

He didn't know if the principal's words were entirely accurate, and he would certainly listen to his brother's version of the story before he passed any judgment. However, if Mokuba had set fire to the school library, his brother was in some very serious trouble.

Ooo TBC ooO


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Memories of Egypt – 3/8

Author: Telpei

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, mentions of Priest Seto/Atemu

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: Mentions of plot details from the series, up to the Doom arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or episode details used in this story.

Summary: Seto has always been bothered by the idea of his Ancient Egyptian past, but what would life be like without it?

OoooooooO

Chapter 3

OoooooooO

Seto arrived at the principal's office just in time to hear the tail end of an argument between the director of the school and his own little brother. He nodded at the secretary as he passed the woman at her desk, and approached the heavy wooden door to the right. The door was slightly ajar, so he could clearly hear the conversation going on within the office. Mokuba's tone of voice and choice of words were entirely disrespectful, and they definitely lacked tact. If the boy wasn't expelled for arson, at this rate he might well be expelled for rudeness. Seto cleared his throat and rapped his knuckles on the partially open door to alert the others to his presence. The voices immediately stopped, and the elderly principal quickly moved to open the door.

Saito Gunma was a man who ran a strict establishment, and it was reflected in his conservative appearance. The principal's hair was snowy white and thin, especially on the crown of his head where his pale skin was visible beneath slight wisps of hair. His eyes were dark brown, nearly black, and they exuded intelligence from behind his thin-framed glasses. He was slim and short of stature, but intimidating despite his smaller size. He took a moment to appraise Seto's appearance, and then stepped aside to accept the brunet into the room.

"Ah, Kaiba-san," he greeted with a short bow. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It wasn't a problem, I assure you," Seto replied in a polite tone, inclining his head towards the man in greeting. His eyes flickered to his little brother, and he was met with a steady glare. "I'm certain that I'm just as concerned as you are about Mokuba's behaviour."

The old man nodded and mumbled some affirmatives as he moved back behind his desk and settled into his chair. "Please, have a seat. There is much for us to discuss."

The brunet nodded and seated himself in the comfortable arm chair beside Mokuba. "Before we go any further, I would like to hear my brother's side of the story," he stated. The principal nodded in understanding, and Seto turned his blue eyes to the younger teenager once more. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Mokuba grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. With his chin tilted upwards a little and his nose in the air, the teen stared down his brother, and didn't bother to give a verbal response.

From across the desk, the principal sighed. "Mokuba hasn't spoken about the incident to me, either," the man admitted. "He won't give any explanation for his actions, incorrectly assuming that if he doesn't confess, he won't face any punishment."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he questioned, never breaking his gaze with the slate gray eyes that bored into his heart with their obvious hatred. "Mokuba, I've told you many times how important it is to take responsibility for your actions. You've caused thousands of dollars worth of damage, and if I'm going to foot the bill for the repairs, then I'd like an explanation. You can't expect that keeping your mouth shut about the circumstances of the situation will alleviate any charges against you. It's – "

"I don't need a lecture from you!" Mokuba cut in, quickly getting to his feet. His hands curled into fists at his sides and his entire posture was rigid with muscles tensed for flight. "I don't have to explain myself, either, because I didn't do it!"

Seto raised an eyebrow, and Gunma looked equally doubtful. "Mokuba," the older man spoke, placing his elbows on the edge of his desk and steepling his fingers beneath his chin. "We have physical evidence that you were the one to cause the incident. The security surveillance system caught you."

"Well, I didn't do it!" the boy replied hotly, glaring forcefully at both adults. "I don't know why I'm on that video tape, but I swear it wasn't me! I've had enough of this bullshit!" he exclaimed, brushing past his brother and storming out of the office.

"Mokuba, wait!" the brunet called out, getting to his feet to follow the teen, but a few words from the principal stopped him in his tracks.

"Let him go, Kaiba-san. The police are waiting out front and I'm sure they'll stop him before he gets too far," the balding man claimed.

Seto nodded stiffly, slowly sinking back into the chair. He had noticed the police cars outside the main entrance of the school – it had been difficult not to notice them with their flashing red, blue, and white lights that lit up the scene in the descending darkness of evening. The fire had been put out by the time Seto had arrived, and although most of the large school was unharmed, a large majority of the Eastern Wing had been roped off. The students had all been taken home safely, and thankfully no one had gotten hurt during the incident. Now, only a few of the staff members remained at the building, and Seto imagined that Gunma would be the last to leave.

"Well then, I've been looking through Mokuba's file," the elder man stated, pulling out a slim folder from within a desk drawer. "His record has been clean until today, but I'm afraid that his crime will be permanently attached to his name. I'm also giving him a suspension for three days."

The brunet nodded again, crossing his legs and clasping his hands in his lap. He had expected as much, after all. Although this was Mokuba's first offense, it was also a very serious offense.

"However," Gunma continued, "Since this behaviour is rare for Mokuba, I'm a little concerned. I understand that you and he moved recently?"

"Yes," Seto agreed, frowning slightly. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. "But I assure you that the move shouldn't have had any negative effect on Mokuba. It happened months ago, so why would he be rebelling against it now?"

The principal shrugged. "I cannot answer that question, Kaiba-san. Have you had any arguments with him lately, or noticed any odd behaviour? Perhaps he's started hanging out with a different group of friends?"

The CEO thought for a few moments in silence. He had argued with his brother about his credit card recently, and although it hadn't seemed like a big deal at the time, perhaps it had been just one contributing factor to Mokuba's short temper. The memories from this alternate reality caused by Seto's wish reminded the brunet that his innocent and beloved little brother was no longer the same person he had known in his previous life. However, rather than risk losing Mokuba to a foster home, the young executive shook his head. "I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary lately," he lied easily, keeping his gaze steady and his voice smooth. "Perhaps he wasn't lying when he denied the accusations. This certainly doesn't seem like something Mokuba would do."

Gunma was silent for a while, and Seto could tell that the man was highly doubtful of his brother's innocence. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see. The police have taken the video tape with the relevant evidence, so we can only hope that their analysis will give us some more insight into the situation."

Seto nodded. "Very well. I trust you'll let me know when they submit their report?"

"Of course," the white haired man replied, taking off his glasses and fishing a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the lenses. "However, Kaiba-san, I have to warn you that if your brother is guilty, we'll have to inform Child Services. If Mokuba did commit this crime, he must have been rebelling against something, and there's a high possibility that he is dissatisfied with his home life. Perhaps having a CEO for an older brother is too much for him to handle. A child at his age is very dependant, Kaiba-san. Perhaps he's in need of some real parents."

"I believe this conversation is over," Seto replied icily as he got to his feet. His jaw was clenched, betraying his strong emotional response to the principal's words. "Mokuba and I are perfectly content, and we certainly don't need anyone meddling in our lives. I am perfectly capable of caring for my little brother."

The principal was silent again, his keen eyes staring up at Seto. They seemed to peer into the brunet's very thoughts, but the CEO held the accusatory gaze without flinching or looking away. "We shall see," the man finally replied, sliding his glasses back over the bridge of his nose. "You're a very busy man, Seto Kaiba, and raising a child isn't easy. You're still practically a child yourself."

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you it is unnecessary. Good day," Seto bit back in a harsh, rough voice, effectively ending the conversation. He nodded once at the principal before he turned and exited the office. That man had some nerve, accusing him of negligence. Everything he had ever done, he had done for Mokuba, and the boy should be perfectly happy with his life, even if he didn't have a limitless credit card. Seto fumed silently as he weaved through the halls of the school on his way towards the main exit, where he found Mokuba held up with two police officers.

He approached the group of three with a confidence that, for once, he wasn't entirely sure he possessed. "I'll take him home," he stated, his voice brooking no argument as he placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. The young teenager flinched and tried to shrug it off, but Seto held firm.

Reluctantly, the two officers agreed, and while maintaining his iron grip on Mokuba's shoulder, he steered the boy towards his parked car. He waited for his brother to get in the passenger seat before he walked around the vehicle and slid into the driver's side. He started up the engine, and within moments, they were out on the streets, weaving their way through traffic on route back to their condo.

"Listen," Seto finally spoke, breaking the silence that stretched between them. "I want to believe you, Mokuba, I really do, but all the evidence points against you. Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"I don't have to tell you shit," the teen replied sourly, without even sparing his brother a glance. His eyes were fixed on the passing scenery, staring out the window with a guarded expression.

"I'm just trying to help you," Seto said, softening his voice somewhat and trying to sound convincing. "I only want what's best for you, Mokuba, but I can't give that to you if you won't talk to me."

"You're not my father," the boy replied, his voice quiet but menacing. "So, why don't you just shut the fuck up?"

The brunet set his jaw and took a deep breath through clenched teeth in an effort to calm his raging emotions. His brother's words cut straight into his soul, ripping him apart piece by piece. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the ride, and when they were finally home, Mokuba locked himself in his room behind a violently slammed door.

Seto sighed as he quietly and slowly made his way down the hall to his own bedroom. Somehow, after this turn of events, the brunet doubted he would sleep as soundly as he had predicted after the completion of his successful business meeting mere hours ago. As he sank down onto his mattress, still fully clothed but too exhausted to change, doubt and depression settled into his cracked psyche. Rebellious tears of desperation leaked from the corners of his eyes and slid down his smooth, pale cheeks.

How had his life crumbled so thoroughly from the granting of one selfish, thoughtless wish?

Ooo TBC ooO


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Memories of Egypt – 4/8

Author: Telpei

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, mentions of Priest Seto/Atemu

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: Mentions of plot details from the series, up to the Doom arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or episode details used in this story.

Summary: Seto has always been bothered by the idea of his Ancient Egyptian past, but what would life be like without it?

OoooooooO

Chapter 4

OoooooooO

The next morning, Seto was nearly late for class. All through the night, he had tossed and turned in his sleep. He had been plagued by dreams of an innocent Mokuba turning away from him and becoming lost in the distance, and then he would see the angular features of a former Pharaoh staring back at him with a forlorn expression. The injustice of it all was crippling to Seto, who had realized then that he had never really wanted his wish to come true in the first place. There was no doubt in his mind that although Mokuba's childhood in the previous reality had been filled with dangers, those circumstances had helped shape his giving, loving personality - and had also forged the bond with his older brother. In this life, Seto felt trapped. All that he had accomplished was gone; his company was failing and he was losing Mokuba.

To make things worse, he had awoken to find that his brother was still locked behind his bedroom door. Seto had knocked and yelled, but to no avail. So, instead, the brunet had confiscated his brother's wallet from the knapsack that had been thrown across the room in anger the previous night. Since the boy was suspended anyway, Seto had figured that Mokuba couldn't do much harm without any money.

The young CEO had struggled to stay focused throughout his morning classes, and he had been more than ready for a break by the time lunch hour had rolled around. After the bell had rung, he stopped at his locker to drop off his books and collect his lunch. His eyes caught sight of the small cardboard box resting beside his history text, and the brunet sighed. He had packaged it himself, despite knowing the risk it entailed. Hoping that all of his bad luck had been used up the night before, Seto decided to take a chance. He picked up the box and headed towards the cafeteria, intent on finding Yugi in the mass of students.

It wasn't hard to spot the unique tri-coloured hair from within the sea of teenagers, but then again, Yugi usually ate his lunch alone in the same corner anyway. Ignoring all the stares he was getting from the rest of the student body, Seto squared his shoulders and strode across the room to take a seat across from the smaller teen.

Yugi looked up, surprise and apprehension reflected in his violet eyes. "K-Kaiba-san?" he asked, his voice soft, but shocked. "Why are you...?"

"Hello, Yugi," Seto replied, setting both his lunch box and the small cardboard box down on the table in front of him. He ignored the latter for the moment and focused on his lunch instead, fishing out a rice ball and a juice box. "How are you doing?" he asked casually, as if his presence at this table was completely normal.

"I...I'm fine, thank you," Yugi replied after a moment's hesitation, dropping his eyes back to his own lunch instead of staring at the brunet. Seto could tell that the boy was uncomfortable; his nervousness was ridiculously obvious in his body posture and his constantly shifting eyes.

Seto ate in silence for a few moments, picking at his onigiri and wondering what the hell he had been thinking when he'd decided to approach the smaller teen. There was no turning back now, but when Seto opened his mouth to speak once more, Yugi, surprisingly, beat him to the punch.

"Kaiba-san," the boy murmured, refusing to meet the brunet's blue eyes. "I don't mean to be rude...but why are you sitting with me? No one... no one has ever..."

"It's strictly business," Seto replied, cutting Yugi off before the boy could start wallowing in self pity. "I understand you and your grandfather run a small game shop that is quite popular in Domino."

"Well, yes," Yugi confirmed, looking slightly crestfallen that Kaiba's reasons for joining him during lunch were so shallow. "But, I don't know what that has to do with anything."

"Kaiba Corp. is working on a new project," Seto explained with a shrug of one shoulder. "I would like to have your grandfather's cooperation with some promotional ideas we're hoping to release into the market. Will he be at the shop this afternoon? I would like to drop by to speak with him."

Yugi nodded slowly, his eyes belying his apprehension and distrust. "Yes, I suppose he will be there," he said hesitantly, staring down at his small lunch. Seto thought that the boy might continue speaking, but he didn't want to give Yugi a chance to bring up his corporation's latest failures.

"Here," he said, opening the small box at his side and feeling his heart twist painfully in his chest as he was met with the glowering visage of the Dark Magician. He shuffled through the cards that had been hidden behind the packaging and passed most of them to Yugi. "I think you should have these."

Purple eyes grew large with surprise as he accepted the cards, and Seto thought he saw a spark of hope ignite in their sad depths. "What? Why?" the diminutive teen questioned, looking completely stunned.

Seto shrugged again, finishing off the last of his lunch before speaking to explain himself. "You look like you could use a... friend," he finally admitted. "If you have a deck, then maybe we can play sometime. Now, if you'll excuse me," he continued as he ignored Yugi's stunned expression and got to his feet – only to come face to face with Jounouchi as he turned to leave the table.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing some kiddy game?" the blond demanded accusingly, snatching the remaining cards from Seto's hands and shuffling through them. The brunet tensed, watching the other male's expression carefully. He was vaguely aware of Yugi, who was busy packing up his knapsack in order to depart from the scene as quickly as possible.

It hadn't taken much effort on Seto's part to find either Yugi's or Jounouchi's signature cards in the boxes of unsold stock that were stored in KC-owned warehouses at the South end of Domino. In this reality, Seto had bought all copyright licenses from Industrial Illusions when Duel Monsters had been brand new on the market, and Kaiba Corp. had taken full responsibility for promoting and selling all merchandise related to the game.

In hindsight, Seto realized that taking on all aspects of the game had been a major mistake. Instead of focusing on designing the technology – Kaiba Corp's specialty – he had been forced to organize more tournaments, design new cards, and split his resources among the other facets that went with owning the copyrights.

Furthermore, since Pegasus had never encountered the Millennium Eye, his passion for painting and Duel Monsters had died with the passing of his wife. Seto had had little choice but to take it upon himself to keep the game alive. While his company had held out for a certain amount of time, the brunet knew that it was now time for a change. Hopefully, his new idea would bring his company back to a competitive level.

However, the brunet turned those thoughts aside for the moment and focused once more on Jounouchi. The blond was staring down at the cards in his hands, his expression growing more enraged by the second.

"What the hell kind of sick joke is this, Kaiba?" Jounouchi demanded, turning a dark glare on the brunet. "Are you some kind of stalker or something? I used to own all these cards!"

"Oh?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. "So you used to play? I thought it was a child's game, Jounouchi," he commented, throwing Jou's previous statement right back in his face.

The blond bristled instantly, his entire posture going rigid and anger flashing in his cold, amber eyes. Lifting the cards up, he grasped them with both hands and, without further ceremony, ripped them all clean in half. He let the destroyed pieces flutter to the ground and took a threatening step closer to the brunet. "I don't like your attitude, Kaiba," he growled. "I think it's time you realized you're not the only one in this town with power."

Ice blue eyes widened in surprise as Jounouchi casually shifted his jacket to the side and revealed the cold glint of hard metal. "Are you insane?" he hissed, taking a step back from the armed blond. "What the hell are you thinking? You'll be arrested, for Christ's sake!"

"Not likely," the slightly shorter male replied with a firm smirk. "You see, Kaiba, even the police have a price, and the people I work for have the power to back me up. You, on the other hand...Your power is fading fast, Kaiba, so you'd better learn to watch your step."

The brunet remained silent as he watched Jounouchi turn and saunter away. He didn't like giving the blond the last word, but he wasn't about to provoke a man carrying a gun. After all, his life wouldn't be the only one in danger since there was likely more than one bullet in the weapon. Sighing, he bent down to pick up the scraps of cards Jounouchi had left behind, and his lips curled up in a smirk as he took a quick inventory.

Many memories were triggered for Seto as he looked down at the destroyed monsters, amidst them several of Jou's chance cards, including Time Wizard, and those damned Dice cards that Jounouchi loved so much. Baby Dragon and the Flame Swordsman were both ruined, torn clean in half with the rest of the cards by the blond's cruel fingers. However, there was one card that was missing. Seto didn't know when Jou had separated the Red Eyes from the rest of the cards, but the dragon definitely hadn't been ripped to shreds.

With this small, but significant, observation, Seto felt as though a little bit of hope had been rekindled in his damaged heart. Perhaps, if he tried a little harder, he would be able to get through to Jounouchi. Throughout their interaction today, the brunet had become well acquainted with the icy expression in the blond's golden eyes that had felt so unfamiliar to him. While it was foreign as far as Jounouchi was concerned, before his wish, Seto had known that expression well, and he did recognize it. In fact, it was almost like looking into a mirror. Seto understood well the hardships and pain that came with the cruel and coldhearted persona that Jou was trying to maintain. Perhaps if he was able to figure out the motivations behind Jounouchi's angry behaviour and the subsequent need to keep himself armed, then hopefully he would be able to confront the blond and find some other answers, as well.

OoO

After school that day, Seto made his way to the small game shop that was owned by the Mutou family. He had high hopes for this excursion, since he felt like he had gotten through Yugi's depressed mood with the offering of friendship. He parked alongside the curb and exited his car, standing on the sidewalk and taking a few moments to compose himself. The afternoon had gone by quickly enough, despite Seto's lack of sleep, but Jounouchi's threatening presence had been bothersome. The blond had kept his eyes on the CEO for the duration of the school day, causing the brunet to remain alert, tense, and generally uncomfortable. This had no doubt been Jounouchi's goal, and Seto had to admit that the blond's menacing actions were more than a little concerning.

As the young businessman entered the game shop, causing the little bells above the door to jingle merrily, he forced himself to mask his exhaustion in order to appear more confident and trustworthy in the face of Yugi's grandfather.

The elderly man was sitting behind the counter, his gray hair was styled in the same fashion as his grandson's, and his stature was about the same. His eyes, however, were a slightly different shade of violet and, although they lacked the sad, empty quality of Yugi's expression, they narrowed in distaste as the brunet approached. "Kaiba-san," he greeted, getting to his feet and offering a nod of his head. "Yugi mentioned that you might drop by. What can I do for you?"

Seto nodded back in greeting and offered a short bow. "Good day, Mutou-san," he said cordially, slowly straightening and maintaining eye contact with the shorter man. "I would like to discuss the possibility of promoting a new product here in your store. Kaiba Corp. is designing a new prototype that you may find interesting, and I'm sure many customers will be inclined to visit your store to test the new device before it is released in other stores."

"Hm," Sugoroku replied thoughtfully, scratching his chin and beginning to shake his head. "No, Kaiba-san, I really don't think we'll be able to accept your offer. Your products in the past have not had the greatest success, so I don't see why this will be any different."

Seto frowned, his brow tightening with the action. He hadn't expected to be rejected by Yugi's grandfather so soon. "Surely you will give it a chance," Seto proposed. "The prototype would be delivered by Kaiba Corp. and kept here at no cost to you."

"Ah, but I would pay the price of putting my family in harm's way," the elder Mutou cut in, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "Perhaps you should tread more carefully around those associated with Hirutani."

The CEO's frown deepened, and Seto found he was genuinely confused. Why did that name sound so familiar? The brunet wracked his memory of this alternate reality, and he found it came to mind without too much prodding. Hirutani was the name of a man who worked at the head of the dangerous Rintama gang. Seto was able to recall that Gozaburo had had some affiliation with the gang, but once he had taken over, the adopted Kaiba had severed those ties. However, Seto couldn't recall any recent encounters with the gang, so what was this senile old man referring to? He cocked an eyebrow in frustration, mimicking the elder man's stance by crossing his own arms. "I really don't know what you're referring to," he stated, frowning at Yugi's grandfather. "Kaiba Corp hasn't had any dealings with those people in years."

"That's not quite true, Kaiba-san, since you angered one of the gang members just today," Sugoroku replied. He reached into a drawer behind the counter, pulling out a small deck of cards and sliding them across the counter towards the brunet. "Yugi asked me if I would give these to you. He said to pass on the message that he doesn't want to be friends with anyone on Jounouchi's bad side."

Seto snapped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes. Although he wasn't happy to hear the news, it certainly explained a lot. He slowly reached out and took the offered cards, shuffling through them before sliding them carefully into his pocket. "Fine," he growled, stepping back from the counter. "I guess I'll look for somewhere else to promote my new merchandise. Thank you for your time, Mutou-san," he bit out, ending the meeting as gracefully as he could in this situation.

Yugi's grandfather didn't speak again, so Seto turned away from his hateful gaze and strode out of the building. This was just another setback in his already complicated life, but Seto wasn't to be deterred. He got back in his car and started up the engine, intent on heading in to the office. He wasn't about to give up on the little game shop, or Yugi, just yet. With a few more hours of work, the prototype would be complete and ready for another round of testing. Once it was finished, Seto would return, and when the old man saw just what he was missing, perhaps he would change his mind.

Dealing with Jounouchi, however, had just evolved into an even more delicate situation. Not only was the blond now armed, but he hadn't been lying about having contacts with power. Seto would have to tread carefully if he intended to keep himself, Mokuba, and his company safe from harm.

Ooo TBC ooO


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Memories of Egypt – 5/?

Author: Telpei

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, mentions of Priest Seto/Atemu

Wish Maker: Seto

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: Mentions of plot details from the series, up to the Doom arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or episode details used in this story.

Summary: Seto has always been bothered by the idea of his Ancient Egyptian past, but what would life be like without it?

OoooooooO

Chapter 5

OoooooooO

Late that night, Seto was tired, but satisfied, as he finally headed home from the office. Things were certainly looking up for Kaiba Corp, and the board of directors seemed pleased with the new product's progress so far. The prototype had gone through rigorous testing to ensure the safety of consumers, and it looked as if it would be ready for release by the beginning of the following week. Seto was already designing commercials and preparing displays of the product to promote its sales, and that very afternoon, he had assigned several projects to his marketing team.

Now that his finances were back under control, the brunet knew he had to confront Mokuba. When he got home, however, he found that his younger brother was missing completely. The boy's bedroom door was open, but his room, and the rest of the condo, were empty. With a frustrated sigh, Seto headed back out into the night. Without any money, Mokuba had to be on foot. Perhaps he had only gone to the park across the street to get out of the house. His brother often went for runs in the park, so Seto hoped that finding him wouldn't be too much trouble.

The young CEO wandered aimlessly through the grassy areas for a long time, occasionally calling Mokuba's name, but mostly just walking in silence. He had a feeling that if his brother heard him approaching, he would just turn around and head in another direction. Seto slid his hands into his pockets as he continued through the lightly forested area, letting his mind drift as his eyes searched the surrounding darkness for his beloved brother.

His thoughts turned back to Yugi, and to the small deck of cards that had been returned to him earlier that afternoon by the boy's grandfather. He hadn't expected to have his offer of friendship rejected by none other than the Friendship King himself, but Seto had to remind himself that this Yugi was not the same person as the excellent duellist he had known prior to his wish. The brunet didn't quite understand his own emotions regarding the matter, but he felt as though he had to help the wild-haired teen somehow - it was as if he owed him at least that much. He resolved not to give up on the other teen quite yet; perhaps if he could negate some of Jounouchi's current animosity, he would be able to get through to Yugi.

Seto's musings were brought to an abrupt halt as he heard someone fall into step behind him. Their feet were crunching on the gravelled path, and whoever was following him was pacing their steps to match his own gait. A shiver travelled down the brunet's spine and he subconsciously sped up a little, tensing in fear as his pursuer picked up the pace, as well. A cold sweat broke out over his skin, and Seto could feel goose bumps rushing down his arms and legs. He felt weak for being so paranoid, but after his earlier encounter with Jounouchi, and having seen his firearm, the businessman was further on his guard. Still, he had never been one to run away, and he wasn't about to start now.

Steeling his nerves, Seto came to an abrupt stop and glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see the blond himself. The slightly shorter teen was no more than five feet away, and the brunet's breath hitched in his throat with apprehension. Jounouchi was smirking at him, and there was a threatening expression on his face. The moonlight that filtered down through the foliage above them gleamed against his teeth and the whites of his eyes.

"Going somewhere, Kaiba?" he drawled, taking a few steps forward to close the remaining distance between them. Seto turned around fully so that he was facing the blond, schooling his expression into one of indifference and squaring his shoulders in anticipation of the inevitable confrontation.

"Isn't it a little late for puppies to be outside all alone? You shouldn't run away from your owner; bad things can happen," the brunet replied in a cool voice. He pulled his hands free of his pockets and tensed his muscles, preparing himself for a physical fight. Of course, if Jounouchi was still armed, the fight wouldn't last too long. Nonetheless, Seto wasn't about to leave himself wide open for an attack.

Jounouchi looked ready to lunge, and it was apparent that he could still be easily angered by Seto's words. "That's enough with the jokes, Kaiba – you're way out of your league. Have you already forgotten who has the upper hand in this situation? After all, there's no one around to hear your screams."

"Or gunshots?" Seto replied, still maintaining his calm outward appearance. "I bet you're too cowardly to use that damned thing. Anyone who feels the need to arm themselves with a weapon must feel inadequate in some other area."

"As if I'd need it to take you down," the blond replied with a scowl, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "You're a scrawny, weak, little pansy, Kaiba. The Rintama boys are going to tear your company apart, and I'm going to tear you apart."

"Is that so?" the CEO asked, raising an eyebrow. The hair on the back of his neck was beginning to bristle, and he held his breath as Jounouchi took another step forward. They were directly across from each other now, with less than a foot of distance between them. The blond swung first, and Seto caught his fist, his palm stinging from the impact. Jounouchi seemed surprised with his quick reflexes, and for several moments, neither of them moved.

"Why did you have those cards?" Jou finally asked, hissing the words from behind clenched teeth. "Were you just trying to piss me off?"

"It wasn't my intention," Seto replied slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Was Jounouchi trying to distract him before dealing another punch? Their hands were still locked in the air, both of them applying equal pressure and neither one relenting, unwilling to be the first to back off. "I had planned on giving them to you, since Kaiba Corp. is retiring Duel Monsters."

"Bullshit," the shorter male bit back, his own eyes narrowing in anger. Seto caught a flash of some unknown emotion in the dark brown depths, but he was unable to interpret it. "I don't believe a word of that crap. You planned on giving them to me? Go to hell, Kaiba! I don't know what kind of story you're trying to pull, but I can assure you, I ain't buyin' it."

Seto shrugged, unsure what he was supposed to say. He had no idea what Jounouchi was looking to gain from this confrontation. "I thought that they suited you," he finally said, bracing himself for the next punch that would certainly be forthcoming if the blond was further angered.

"Ha!" Jounouchi let out a bark of laughter, clearly unimpressed. He held his own eyes to Seto's steady gaze, and pressed a little harder against the hand that held his fist. "Since when have you even looked at me?" he demanded in a low, threatening voice. Seto thought he could sense a hint of frustration, or sadness, in the blond's tone of voice. "You have no right to claim to know anything about me, or to compare me to some of your fucking toys!"

"You're wrong," the brunet said with quiet finality that Jou hadn't been expecting. "I have been watching you," he admitted, his eyes searching the blond's expression for any reaction, for some kind of emotional response. "I know you better than you think. I can tell how lonely you are, and I know how much it hurts you to bury yourself beneath a mask of indifference. You're above that gang, Jounouchi, and we both know it. I don't understand why - "

"Don't you fucking dare!" Jounouchi yelled, pulling back and sending another punch towards Seto's face. The brunet dodged, the attack just grazing his cheek, but Jounouchi's second fist caught him in the stomach. He doubled over, coughing as he tried to regain his breath, but the blond grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked him upright so that they were face to face. "My reasons are my own, Kaiba, so keep your nosy ass out of my business. Why the hell do you care so much, anyway?"

Seto didn't have an answer to that – at least, not a good one, so he kept his mouth shut. Anger flared bright in Jou's eyes at the other's silence, but still the brunet didn't speak.

"Fine," Jounouchi snarled, releasing the taller male and giving him a shove. Seto stumbled back a few steps before catching his balance. "I don't give a damn, anyhow."

Blue eyes watched as the blond turned and began to walk away, and Seto felt a painful twist in his chest. "Wait!" he heard himself call out, before Jounouchi could disappear down the path. Surprisingly, the blond stopped, and Seto strode forward with a determined glint in his eyes. "You're not the only one with questions. Aren't you going to tell me why you kept the Red Eyes?" he demanded, stopping a few feet away from the shorter male and crossing his arms over his chest. "Aren't you going to tell me the real reason you came out here tonight? I assume you were following me, correct?"

"I don't have to explain shit to you," Jou replied with a scowl, impatiently brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Seto was pleased to note that the blond's mask had slipped a little; it had cracked under the force of his anger, letting a little of his true self – the one Seto remembered from before his wish – slip through. Deciding to take a risk, even though his life may very well have been in danger, the brunet took another step forward.

"I bet you couldn't bring yourself to tear it in half," he accused, smirking with a touch of his old arrogance, and watching as Jounouchi's face further contorted with anger. "It is your favourite card, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blond denied, but Seto pressed the subject further.

"You couldn't rip it to shreds since it means too much to you. You love that card, Jounouchi, even if you can't find anything else to love. Can't you see what Hirutani is doing to you? He's – "

"Shut the fuck up!" Jounouchi yelled, lunging at Kaiba and knocking them both to the ground. "You don't know shit about Hirutani, Kaiba, so keep your big fucking mouth shut! I owe him my life, you hear me? My life! He saved my little sis, even if she…she…"

Seto watched in shock as the blond struggled with his words, unable to do much else at the moment. He was lying flat on his back, trying desperately to catch his breath after having had the wind knocked from his lungs, which was proving difficult since Jounouchi was pressed forcefully against his torso, holding him in place. He couldn't move, and he didn't dare to try. Instead, the brunet lay stone still and waited for the shorter male to compose himself. Jounouchi's eyes were wet with tears, and Seto's memory dragged forth images of black clothing, black cars, and white flowers. He remembered, now, how Jounouchi had lost his sister soon after she had regained her sight.

Slowly fitting the puzzle pieces into place, Seto couldn't help but frown. The way Jounouchi was babbling, it almost sounded as if Hirutani had paid for Shizuka's eyes. But of course, in this reality, there had been no Duel Monsters tournament and no prize money, so the blond had had to turn elsewhere to pay for the expensive surgery. He felt hurt when he realized that Jounouchi had not come to him for monetary aide, but he was not surprised. They had never been friends, and in this reality, Seto's failing finances wouldn't have been able to support the blond.

"Jounouchi, it's all right," Seto finally soothed in a calming voice, daring to lift a hand to brush his fingers through Jounouchi's soft hair. He wasn't very accustomed to comforting people, but he found it surprisingly easy to touch the blond and to offer what help he could. Even if he had never dreamt about this in his sleep, he had certainly fantasized during the day about holding the shorter male close and murmuring soft words.

Jou was silent for several moments, unmoving atop the brunet's chest for reasons unknown to Seto. Jounouchi looked sad and confused all at once, obviously hurting from the painful memories concerning the loss of his only sibling. The young businessman couldn't quite comprehend why the blond wasn't pushing him away, but he wasn't about to question it. Slowly, one hand slipped lower to toy with the soft hair at the base of Jounouchi's neck, while the other was resting on one of the shorter male's shoulders. "Why?" Jou finally asked, his voice rough with suppressed pain. "Why do you care so much, Kaiba? How…why are you making me feel this way?"

"What way, Jounouchi?" Seto asked, keeping his voice soft and soothing. The blond still wouldn't meet his eyes, which concerned the young CEO. What was he thinking? How would he react next? There was no way to tell.

"Like I should try to be more…" Jou replied in a whisper after a long hesitation. "Like…like I should try to change…to be better. Why are you doing this to me?"

Seto was quiet for a long time, struggling to put his thoughts in order. He knew that Jounouchi needed an answer this time, and that he wouldn't be able to brush off the question as easily as he had earlier. "I know what it's like," he said finally, gazing up at the starry sky through the gaps in the leaves above them. "Trying to be someone you're not, I mean," he elaborated slowly. "I know how much it hurts to be alone, Jounouchi…" he trailed off, the words, 'and I don't want to be alone anymore,' hanging, unspoken, in the air between them.

"You almost sound like you care about me," Jounouchi replied softly, in a self-depreciating tone. "We've barely even talked – "

"No," Seto cut him off, turning his eyes back to the bowed blond head. "We've talked more than you realize," he murmured, thinking back to his arguments and all the teasing that had occurred with the second-rate mutt.

They both fell into a semi-comfortable silence after that, both feeling like they should move, but unwilling to put forth the effort. Jounouchi eventually relaxed, lying down fully on top of the brunet, and Seto was happy to accept the weight on his chest. Although they stayed in the same position for a long while, neither noticed the slate grey eyes that watched with anger, betrayal, and accusation from behind the cover of trees.

Ooo TBC ooO


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Memories of Egypt – 6/?

Author: Telpei

Rating: NC-17

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, mentions of Priest Seto/Atemu

Wish Maker: Seto

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: Mentions of plot details from the series, up to the Doom arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or episode details used in this story.

Summary: Seto has always been bothered by the idea of his Ancient Egyptian past, but what would life be like without it?

OoooooooO

Chapter 6

OoooooooO

Jounouchi had seemed surprised when Seto had suggested that they both head up to his apartment, although the blond had readily agreed that soft couch cushions would be much more comfortable than lying on the ground. However, once they had begun to walk back through the park, the spell connecting them had been broken and the new silence that stretched between them was quickly becoming awkward and uncomfortable. The brunet felt emotionally drained, and he was sure that the shorter male was experiencing the same mental exhaustion.

As they ascended in the elevator, Seto fished his keys out of his pocket, and when they reached the door to his condo, he unlocked it and ushered Jounouchi in first. He motioned towards his couch, and then offered to make tea before heading to the kitchen. While waiting for the water to boil, Seto leaned against the counter with a heavy sigh. He still didn't know if he could trust Jounouchi, but the shorter male seemed docile enough now that the CEO had broken through his defenses. The brunet was relieved to find that although Jou had initially seemed to be entirely different in this reality, in actuality, he was really the same person; only his background had changed. Seto was glad to find that there was still hope, still a chance that he would be able to rekindle the life and fire in the blond's amber eyes - eyes that had seemed so dull as of late.

The brunet turned his attention to the kettle as it whistled a high-pitched note, and he unplugged it to cut off the deafening sound. He dropped two round tea bags into the teapot and began to pour the steaming water, cursing softly as his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket, startling him and causing him to spill the scalding liquid over his left hand. Setting down the kettle, Seto twisted open the cold water tap and stuck his burning skin under the steady flow of water while flipping open his phone with his opposite hand and bringing the cellular device to his ear. "Kaiba speaking," he greeted, a frown on his lips. Since he hadn't had time to glance at the caller ID, he had to wonder who could be calling at this hour of the night.

"Ah, good evening, Kaiba-san," the characteristic voice of Nakamura rasped over the line. Seto cringed, his body going as frigid as the water that was coursing over his burned skin. This man was the greediest member of Kaiba Corp's board of directors, and he was always making personal trouble for Seto. The man seemed to have some sort of vendetta against the brunet, and several times, he had confronted the CEO in his office and demanded that he resign. Seto wondered now why he hadn't fired the man earlier, and decided to add it to his mental 'to do' list.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Nakamura-san?" Seto replied in a calm voice, withdrawing his scalded hand from the water and shutting off the tap. He was beginning to get a very bad feeling about this phone call.

"I just felt the need to assure myself of your devotion to Kaiba Corporation," the snake hissed, an obvious threat in his voice. "Are you certain that you would do anything for the good of the company?"

"Anything within reason," Seto agreed, his brow furrowing with suspicion. "It's late, Nakamura, as you well know. Quit beating around the bush and get to your point."

"Very well," the man complied, though he paused before speaking further. Seto came close to simply hanging up on the man, but his extensive training and tight hold on his temper stayed his hand. "What I really want to know is how loyal you are to your family."

Seto's blood froze in his veins and he sucked in a sharp breath. Nakamura chuckled on the other end of the line, sounding much, much too pleased with himself. "What have you done with my brother?" the brunet growled into the receiver, barely glancing up as Jounouchi appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "You bastard, tell me what you've done!"

"Now, now, Kaiba...You have always had such a temper. Please try to control yourself. I wouldn't want anything to happen to this darling sibling of yours." There was a rustling of cloth in the background, and Seto could hear Mokuba's voice in the distance, demanding that he be released at once.

"What do you want?" he asked, knowing that he would give anything for Mokuba's sake. However, he kept a tight rein on his emotions so as not to give away any information. If he showed any sign of weakness, the enemy would be all over it in seconds.

"Well, we asked Mokuba to sell his shares to us at a fair price, but the little brat refused," Nakamura explained with a wistful sigh. "What a pity, really...we could have spared him so much pain. Since he dared not betray you, Kaiba-san, we now have to do things the hard way. Meet us at warehouse eight in exactly half an hour. I hope you know well enough to come alone, dear boy. It would be a real shame if one of my men lost control of their gun and put a bullet through your brother's heart. As further insurance, I have other connections in this city, and they'll be watching you." In the background, there was the distinct crack of a whip and Seto physically cringed as Mokuba cried out in a high pitched scream that was cut off when the line went dead.

The young CEO slowly shut his phone and set it down on the counter, followed swiftly by his fist and a loud curse that fell from his lips. He caught Jounouchi's inquisitive look from across the room, and he thought the shorter male may have seemed a little worried, though in retrospect, he rationalized that it was probably just his imagination. Seto gave his head a brief shake to dismiss the subject. In all honesty, he didn't want to get the blond involved. Nakamura had spoken of other connections, and he may have been referring to the Rintama gang. Seto wasn't stupid, after all, and he knew that Nakamura was the type of person who would go to any lengths to get what he wanted.

As his thoughts turned to the gang, Seto's eyes slowly began to narrow. During their earlier argument, the blond had made reference to the gang's intentions of attacking his company. Furthermore, Jou had never explained exactly why he'd been following Seto in the park. Was Jounouchi keeping tabs on the CEO for Hirutani?

"What's going on?" the blond demanded, striding into the room and crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't just brush me off like that, Kaiba. Even I can tell you're seriously pissed right now. Who was that on the phone?"

"What's going on?" Seto echoed, turning to face the blond with a scowl on his lips. "I could ask you the same thing. You wouldn't happen to know anything of my brother's kidnapping, would you?"

The brunet watched Jounouchi's expression carefully, gauging his reaction. If the CEO was good at one thing, it was interpreting other people's emotions. Jou's eyes were honestly surprised, however, so Seto heaved a deep sigh to calm himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I suppose I had no right to accuse you of being involved. I jumped to conclusions without the facts."

"Your brother was kidnapped?" Jounouchi asked with a frown. "Why don't you fill me in on what facts you do know, Kaiba, and maybe I can help."

It was Seto's turn to frown as he regarded the blond, unsure as to whether he could trust the gang member or not. "You want to help? Why on Earth would you want to do that? Half an hour ago, you were threatening my life."

Jounouchi shrugged and looked away, obviously unwilling to admit to anything. "It's your little bro," he explained simply. "I would have done anything for Shizuka, so I know what it's like. You're just going to have to take my word on that one. "

Seto nodded slowly, willing to admit that they were on common ground. He knew from his memories of this life that, shortly after she had had her eye surgery, Shizuka had gone missing – presumably kidnapped by someone with a grudge against Jounouchi. After all, the two had been pictured on the front page of the Domino Herald newspaper as a symbol of sibling love and family togetherness. If Jou had been involved in the Rintama gang even back then, which was obviously the case if Hirutani had supplied the money for the surgery, it was plausible that Jounouchi could have had enemies. Following that reasoning, Seto decided that the blond was trustworthy in this situation.

"All right," the brunet finally agreed, taking a seat at the kitchen table and motioning for Jou to sit as well. "Kaiba Corp has a board of directors to help make important decisions," he began to explain, "and apparently one of them was corrupt. His name is Nakamura, and he says he has Mokuba at warehouse eight. I'm to meet him there in half an hour."

"Alone, presumably?" Jounouchi questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You're not really that stupid, are you?"

Seto shrugged. "I don't see that I have much choice. Nakamura wants my company, and if that's what it takes to save Mokuba..."

"Don't be an idiot," Jou cut in, beginning to look angry. "If you go in there alone, Kaiba, you'll be eaten alive. He won't be willing to bargain when he has all the pieces. What makes you think Mokuba will be released, even if you give that bastard what he wants?"

The brunet bit back an angry retort and sighed. "You're right," he admitted after a moment, and shaking his head dejectedly. "There's no guarantee. Nakamura has the obvious upper hand...but do you have any better ideas?"

Jounouchi gave a sly grin and pulled his own cell phone out of his pocket. "I know some guys who owe me a favour, so I'll just give them a call and – "

"No," Seto quickly disagreed, shaking his head. "I don't want to get involved in any kind of gang business. Before I took over Kaiba Corp, Gozaburo had dealings with them, and I promised myself that I would never take that path. Thank you for your offer, Jounouchi, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline," he decided, getting to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get down to that warehouse."

With a frown, Jou got to his feet as well and followed Seto to the door of the condo. "I really don't think that's the smart choice, Kaiba," he commented as he watched the brunet put on his shoes and coat. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Seto shrugged. "I'll manage somehow," he argued, reaching for his car keys and checking to make sure he had his cell phone and his wallet. "I'm not completely helpless, you know."

Jounouchi sighed with frustration. "You're one stubborn ass, that's for sure," he murmured under his breath. Reaching under his jacket and into the waistband of his pants, Jou pulled out his gun and held it out towards the brunet. "I think you should at least have this with you."

Seto stared at it for several moments, gauging the consequences, before he shook his head. "The last thing I need is someone's blood on my hands," he decided, turning away from Jou and the gun. "Thank you for your generous offer, Jounouchi, but again, I'll have to decline. I trust you can find your own way home," he said, opening the door to the condo and stepping out into the hall. "I'll see you around."

Jounouchi watched with growing apprehension as Kaiba headed down the hall and disappeared into the elevator. With a sigh, he opened his cell phone and hit one of the speed dial buttons. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to help the brunet so badly, but he knew he had to do something. He wasn't going to let Seto throw his life away, or risk that of his little brother. The blond knew from his own experience in that exact same situation, he had lost all that was important to him.

Ooo TBC ooO


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Memories of Egypt – 7/8

Author: Telpei

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, mentions of Priest Seto/Atemu

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: Mentions of plot details from the series, up to the Doom arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or episode details used in this story.

Summary: Seto has always been bothered by the idea of his Ancient Egyptian past, but what would life be like without it?

OoooooooO

Chapter 7

OoooooooO

As soon as Seto's car pulled up to the front of the warehouse, two armed men appeared to escort him to the interior. The CEO recognized them as Kaiba Corp. employees working security detail, and he had to wonder just how much of his company was corrupt. If he made it through this fiasco alive, a serious background check of his entire workforce would be in order.

The brunet was led into the dark warehouse at gunpoint, but he didn't let his nervousness show. Nakamura was waiting just inside the door with an arrogant smirk on his lips and standing in a haughty posture. Seto felt pure hatred flow through his veins, but he held his tongue against the scathing remarks he longed to throw at the contemptuous old man. "Where's Mokuba?" he demanded simply, focusing on his first priority.

"Right this way," the man replied, turning and leading the way through the dark warehouse. At that moment, Seto almost wished he had accepted Jounouchi's gun so that he could have shot the traitor in the back.

The faint emergency lights of the building emitted an eerie blue glow that lit the path through the many stacks of boxes of backordered Duel Monsters cards and other merchandise in the warehouse. The piles rose high towards the ceiling, but a lane had been cleared from the main entrance to the back section of the building. They finally arrived at a small office partition in the back of the storage area, and Nakamura stepped through the entrance without a backwards glance. Seto followed him inside, beginning to feel a little claustrophobic in the enclosed area. Instead of the high roof found in the garage section of the warehouse, the office space had low, seven foot ceilings, and was closed off from the rest of the building. Nakamura ordered one of the two men to stand guard at the entrance to the offices, and then led the young CEO further down the hall. The brunet glanced around the dark room, noticing the large wooden desk to the left and several filing cabinets, before they rounded a corner into a more brightly lit room.

When Seto's eyes landed on his little brother, he felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. Mokuba's lower lip was split and bloody, and his left eye was bruised and swollen. His shirt had been removed, revealing the pale skin of his skinny torso, and hideous, red wounds from the whip marred his back. His wrists were tied to the armrests of the chair in which he sat, and the rough rope was cutting into his skin. Seto was relieved to find that his brother was still alive, despite his precarious situation and obvious abuse. However, Mokuba didn't seem too pleased to see his older brother.

"Look who showed up," the boy snarled, his good eye narrowing in Seto's direction. "I'm surprised you ditched your boyfriend to come and find me. You two seemed pretty content in the park."

The brunet was confused for several moments before he realized that Mokuba was referring to Jounouchi. "It's not what you think," he tried to explain, taking a step towards his brother. The rift between them was tearing at Seto's heart, and the pain seemed to increase each time he looked into the hateful grey eyes. However, when the CEO looked a little closer, he could detect the slightest amount of relief in Mokuba's expression. "Of course I came for you, Mokie," he said in a soft voice, coming to a stop when Nakamura placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going any closer to the boy. "I would never leave you in the hands of these monsters."

Mokuba snorted and looked away, but the brunet smiled a little anyway. He could tell his brother was glad to see him, even if the stubborn youth wouldn't admit it. Seto shook the hand from his shoulder and straightened his posture. He then turned a famous Kaiba Glare on Nakamura. "Release him this instant. You're getting what you want, so uphold your end of the bargain."

The greying man gave a sly grin and tossed some extra rope at the guard who had followed them into the room. "Tie Kaiba-san up in his brother's place, and release the boy," he commanded. "I think this is a fair trade."

For the sake of his pride, and to keep face for Mokuba, Seto calmly allowed himself to be led towards the wooden chair. He fished his wallet and his phone from his pocket and passed them to the boy once he had been released. "Call a taxi and get yourself to the hospital," he murmured, before pulling his brother into a one-sided hug. To his surprise, Mokuba hesitated only a moment before responding and gripping his brother in a tight embrace. "Call Sasaki," Seto added in a whisper, referring to another member of the Kaiba Corp board of directors. "He can be trusted. We're not going down without a fight, you hear me?"

Mokuba nodded against his chest, but Seto held on to the boy for a moment longer before the guards pulled them apart. The brunet watched as his brother was allowed to leave the room while he was being tied down to the chair. "Nakamura, I swear that if you hurt one more hair on his head, you'll die a slow, painful death," he threatened, glaring at the man and trying desperately to ignore his satisfied smirk.

"Now, now, Kaiba, I'm a man of my word," the man replied, striding forward and tilting Seto's chin upwards with two fingers. "I promised not to do anything to the boy…personally, that is."

Seto's blood ran cold, and he began to struggle for the first time as the older businessman turned to the guard who still stood by the door. "Go after him," Nakamura ordered with a wicked grin. "Don't let him leave the building. I want him dead, and I want the body to disappear."

The man gave a short, professional nod. He cocked his gun and turned from the room, heading back down the hall and towards the dark garage area of the warehouse.

"You bastard!" Seto snarled, pulling against the ropes that bound his wrists. "You'll pay for this, Nakamura! You won't get away with it!"

"Oh, I won't?" the man asked with a cold laugh. "I believe I will, my dear Seto. No one knows you're here, and no one is going to come and save you or your brother. You don't have any friends in this world, Kaiba. You should have resigned from your position as CEO earlier, and I wouldn't have been pushed to this extreme – but you've left me no choice, I'm afraid."

A feeling of extreme helplessness overcame the brunet, and the emotion was so strong that he felt as if he couldn't breathe. A gunshot rang out in the warehouse, and Seto felt tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. "You bastard," he murmured, his voice broken and desperate. "You bastard!" he repeated, more loudly this time as he struggled anew against his bonds. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"There, there, Kaiba-san," Nakamura soothed, but his forked tongue only caused the brunet to struggle that much harder. "I just need your signature right on this paper, and then you'll be allowed to go free."

"My life is worth nothing without my brother," Seto seethed, glaring daggers at the man through the haze of his tears. "Kill me now, since I'm not going to sign any fucking papers. You went back on our deal, Nakamura, and I swear you'll be dead before tonight is over."

"Hm," the man replied, frowning, "and here your brother assured me that you cared nothing for him. I guess he was wrong – too bad he had to die thinking that his only family didn't even love him." The man paused, obviously delighting in Seto's misery, before he continued, "However, Kaiba-san, I really do need your signature. You see, I am very pleased with your new product and its projected profits. The WISH Pet looks like a worthy investment from my point of view. I intend to take over Kaiba Corp once you're dead, and I need you to verify that I am the rightful successor to the company. Right now Sasaki holds that title, and I would hate to have to kill him, as well, on my route to power. I'm certain you wouldn't want his blood on your conscience as well, would you, Kaiba-san? You need a clean soul if you want to have a happy afterlife."

"I'd rather go to hell than leave you in charge of my company," Seto growled, trying in vain to mask his pain and distress. He couldn't see any way out of this situation, save for some sort of miracle.

"You're still so arrogant," Nakamura mused, circling Seto's chair in a predatory manner. "The company doesn't really belong to you anymore, Kaiba-san...you're as good as dead."

The brunet was about to snarl a response when a new presence cleared their throat from the doorway of the room. A small amount of hope was rekindled in Seto's heart with this turn of events, but when Nakamura looked up and smiled the emotion was extinguished.

"Hirutani," the Kaiba Corp board-member declared, striding forward and extending his hand. The two men shook and exchanged short words of greeting, while Seto ground his teeth together. He had been right, after all. If Hirutani was here, then Jounouchi had betrayed him, as well.

"I assume there have been no problems?" the newcomer asked, stepping further into the room and eyeing Seto with some amusement. "I see you've reduced the mighty CEO of Kaiba Corporation to tears. Good."

The young businessman narrowed his eyes, cursing his rampant emotions. However, he knew that no amount of training could have prepared him to mask the grief he felt over the loss of his brother.

"Do you have his signature, yet?" the gang boss questioned, turning back to Nakamura. Upon receiving a negative response to his inquiry, the man sighed. "Very well," he said, ushering a couple of his own goons into the room. "Don't hold back," he ordered, motioning the two ugly, scarred men towards Seto. "Torture him until he signs the damned papers, and then kill him slowly. Make him suffer for turning us away all those years ago."

Seto grit his teeth, resigning himself to his fate. He remembered rejecting the Rintama gang when he had taken control of the corporation, and even now, he had no regrets. He had vowed that he would never become another Gozaburo, and looking back on his life, Seto found that he was happy with his accomplishments – save for his failed relationship with Mokuba. 'Although, perhaps I'll be seeing him sooner rather than later,' the brunet thought to himself as he watched Hirtuani's gang members lay out their equipment on a table nearby.

"This wasn't in the plan," another new voice said from behind Nakamura, but this voice was familiar. Seto looked up quickly, surprised to find Jounouchi standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt him, Hirutani."

"And I told you to wait outside," the older man replied with a frown, meeting Jounouchi's glare without flinching. "It's really too bad that you haven't been listening very well, Jounouchi. You used to be an indispensable ally, but that's beginning to change. When I told you to follow Kaiba earlier this evening, I didn't mean for you to become his lawyer. And yet, here you are, defending his rights. If I want to torture him and then kill him, you will not question me."

"I won't let you hurt him." Jou stood his ground, his gaze unwavering as he confronted the dangerous man. The two were a mere three feet apart, close enough for either to strike out and begin a physical attack. "I'll kill you if you lay a finger on him."

Seto's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Jounouchi draw his weapon and aim it at Hirutani. The two burly men who were meant to be Seto's torturers were quick to jump to their leader's defence, but Jou stopped them from drawing their own weapons by cocking his own gun and threatening Hirutani's life. "Move another step and he dies," the blond growled. Seto found himself paralysed with fear and unable to breathe. He desperately wanted to tell Jounouchi to stop, to tell the blond that he wasn't worth it, and that he couldn't bear to see another loved one die – but he just couldn't seem to find his voice.

Instead, Hirutani heaved a sigh. "I went to such troubles to secure your loyalty, Jounouchi. Does that mean nothing to you?" he asked, and when Jou shook his head, the gang leader's calm countenance dissolved into a snarl of fury. "I dished out serious cash for that little sister of yours, and I even had her killed so that she wouldn't be a weakness for you," he snarled, striking forward faster than lightning and knocking Jou's gun to the ground. From out of nowhere, he produced a switchblade, and now that Hirtuani's life wasn't in immediate danger, the other two gang members were free to draw their own weapons. Snarling and cursing loudly, the blond found himself immediately cornered. The knife at his throat prevented him from fighting back. "But now, Jounouchi, you've outgrown your usefulness. Just like Nakamura over here," Hirutani continued with a sneer. He cast a glare at the older businessman, whose eyes widened in shock. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

Using his blade, Hirutani forced Jou to sit in another chair in the room, and within moments the blond teen was tied down just as securely as Seto was. "I think I'll let you watch while we torture your little friend," the gang leader said with a smirk, turning his back on Jou.

What happened next occurred so quickly that Seto could barely follow the motions with his own eyes. Somehow, without attracting attention to himself, Nakamura had managed to get hold of Jounouchi's forgotten gun and, without hesitating, he fired a bullet into Hirutani's turned back. "That will teach you to try to double cross me!" the old man cried with rage, watching with satisfaction as Hirutani's dead body hit the ground like a lead weight. His two followers were quick to react, both turning their own firearms on Nakamura, but the businessman was a surprisingly good shot.

The sound of simultaneous gunfire echoed through the room, the loud noise ringing in Seto's ears as he watched in stunned horror. The taller of the two Rintama gang members was the first to hit the ground, killed by one of Nakamura's bullets, while the other scarred man fired two rounds into the businessman's chest. The old man wasn't so easily killed, however, and even as he took his dying breath, his finger tightened on the trigger and he fired his last bullet into the other's skull. They both slid to the ground, dead, the coppery smell of their pooling blood flooding Seto's nostrils and causing his stomach to turn with discomfort.

The room grew silent for several moments; the loudest noise was the frantic beating of Seto's heart and his ragged breathing. And then, suddenly, Jounouchi was at his side, cutting through the ropes that bound his wrists with a razor sharp knife. "We've got to get out of here," the blond was saying, freeing Seto from his entrapment and pulling the brunet to his feet. "I got rid of Nakamura's goons earlier, but Hirutani had backup on the way. No doubt the cops will be here soon, too..." The shorter male paused and frowned, giving Seto's arm a sharp pinch when he noticed that the CEO wasn't responding. "C'mon, Kaiba, don't freak out on me yet! We have to leave!"

"I...I can't," Seto murmured, shaking his head as he stared, wide eyed, at the death that surrounded him. All he could picture was an image of Mokuba's dead, lifeless body lying on the ground in a pool of his own dark red blood. "M-Mokie... We...we have to find him..." The tears were flowing again; Seto could feel the wetness on his cheeks, but he felt no shame. "Please...I can't leave him here..."

Jounouchi smiled suddenly, reaching up to brush away Seto's tears. "Don't worry about your bro, Kaiba... he's waiting for us out by your car. There was a big guy with a gun that looked pretty dangerous, but I took him out before he did any harm. Mokuba is safe and sound."

Seto stared, stunned, for several long moments. He could barely understand what Jounouchi said after that, the words 'Mokuba is safe' repeating over and over again in his taxed mind. He allowed Jou to lead him out of the warehouse, and when his tear-filled blue eyes caught sight of his beloved younger brother standing beside his parked car, Seto let out a choked sob. Rushing forward, he caught Mokuba in a tight hug, crying openly when he felt the boy return the embrace.

In that moment, when Seto's brain finally caught up with the situation and he realized that Mokuba was alive, really alive, Seto was happier than he had ever been in his short life. "I love you," he murmured, pressing his lips against his brother's soft raven hair and squeezing the boy even tighter.

And then, when Mokuba replied with a choked, "I love you too, nii-sama," Seto knew that things were going to be okay.

Ooo TBC ooO


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Memories of Egypt – 8/8

Author: Telpei

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, mentions of Priest Seto/Atemu

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: Mentions of plot details from the series, up to the Doom arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or episode details used in this story.

Summary: Seto has always been bothered by the idea of his Ancient Egyptian past, but what would life be like without it?

OoooooooO

Chapter 8

OoooooooO

Seto woke up slowly, his deep blue eyes still cloudy with sleep. Memories of pleasant dreams immediately faded, leaving him only with the warm, content emotions that had been associated with them. He could feel soft blond hair tickling his naked chest, and the brunet indulged in a quiet smile as he stretched his arms and slid a hand around Jounouchi's shoulders. The shorter male was watching him with a contented expression and a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Mornin', beautiful," the blond teased, pressing a soft kiss to Seto's skin and sliding a hand around his trim waist. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm," Seto murmured with a small nod, leaning in to nuzzle the top of his lover's head. One year had passed since he had made his wish, and Seto could honestly say that he was happy – especially during moments like these, when he was wrapped in Jounouchi's loving embrace, knowing that his little brother was safe and sound in the bedroom down the hall.

In the boy's best interests, Mokuba's kidnapping had been kept hidden from the press - which had been much too busy covering Hirutani's death to worry about Kaiba Corp and its struggles. The young Kaiba's name had even been exonerated of his criminal record. The police investigation of the school's surveillance tapes at the time of the fire had uncovered them as forgeries. Several periods of questioning with different Kaiba Corp employees had led the authorities to conclude that Nakamura had had a hand in the matter. They speculated that the traitor had either wished to inflict more psychological stress on Seto himself, or had planned to gain Mokuba's trust by bailing him out of jail and out of trouble. In any case, the brunet was glad his brother's name had been cleared. Not to mention, he had taken no small delight in hearing the principal, Gunma, apologize profusely for accusing Mokuba and for ignoring the boy's plea of innocence.

Kaiba Corporation's new product, the WISH Pet had had a spectacular release several months ago, and profits were still high. MiniWISH was the new, more compact, and improved model, and it was currently undergoing the last round of testing.

While the toy wasn't as popular among the youth as cell phones or mp3 players, most families owned at least one of the WIreless Sentient Hologram, or 'WISH' Pets. The holographic dragons were interactive pets that could communicate with their owners through the use of specialized gloves, voice commands, and a series of controls on the hologram projector stand. Kaiba Corp had hosted an art competition to promote the new product, and the most creative dragon design had been encoded into the toy as one of the pets that could be owned.

The dragons started out as eggs, and with loving attention and care, the hatchlings could grow to be approximately one foot tall. MiniWISH had a new feature, as well, where separate Pet systems could communicate with each other through a wireless connection, and breeding was even possible. Since the product had met with such great success, Seto and his design team at Kaiba Corp were now in the process of designing a computer program. The game would allow MiniWISH Dragon Masters and their fledglings to explore the realms of a fantasy world and engage in battles to test their skill and power.

To Seto's immense relief, Nakamura's betrayal had not had a lasting negative impact on the company. Following the man's death, the CEO had personally overseen a thorough background check on all Kaiba Corp employees. A few workers had been fired due to their involvement with Nakamura's corruption, but the company had ultimately endured and prospered.

"You're thinking too hard again." Jounouchi's husky bedroom voice suddenly broke Seto's train of thought, and the brunet glanced at the slightly shorter male with amusement in his azure eyes.

"Is that so?" Seto asked, swiping his tongue over his lower lip and watching as Jou's eyes followed the movement. "Well, we can't have that, now, can we?"

"Oh no, definitely not," the blond replied, sliding his naked body atop his lover's and trailing his lips up the brunet's neck to place a soft kiss just below his ear.

The young businessman gave a contented sigh as he began to feel his body react to Jounouchi's soft touches and gentle caresses. Seto slid his hands down the blond's back and gave Jou's ass a loving squeeze. Lifting one leg, he wrapped it around his lover's hips and arched his back, rubbing the length of their bodies together and creating delicious friction. The brunet turned his head and pressed his lips close to the shorter male's ear. "Katsuya," he breathed, delighting in the blond's full-body shiver caused by the seductive whisper of his name.

"Mmm, keep talkin' like that and I won't last long," Jou warned in a soft murmur, grinding his hips down against Seto's groin to prove just how aroused he had become. The CEO echoed the movement of the blond's hips with another elegant arch of his back, and they established a slow, gyrating rhythm of skin on skin contact until that was no longer enough.

Seto gasped, his head falling back and rolling to the side as oiled fingers penetrated his body. He wrapped his arms around Jou's neck, tangling his fingers in soft blond hair and spreading his legs further apart. His entrance eventually yielded to the inquisitive digits, and then was soothed by gentle, loving strokes that began to feel sinfully good. "Ngh… Kats….suya…" he moaned in a low voice, staring at the blond through hooded, lust-darkened eyes. His expression spoke volumes to the slightly shorter male; he was silently demanding more, now. "Enough teasing," Seto finally whispered breathlessly, and Jou nodded in return, giving him a self-satisfied grin.

The love between them was slow and gentle, gradually building to the pinnacle of pleasure. Their bodies were slick with sweat, gliding against each other with smooth, fluid strokes. They moved as one, breathed as one, between sweet meetings amongst wet lips. Their eyes locked, each of them struggling to hold on to that last moment of pleasure, until it crashed over them in a fantastic climax of heat and satisfaction.

They lay together for several long moments in the afterglow, a tangle of limbs and lips and soft words. "Did that clear your mind?" Jounouchi murmured, his body covering Seto's and reluctant to move.

"It certainly did," the brunet replied with a low chuckle, relishing the contented exhaustion that blanketed his entire being. Their mouths met again in a soft kiss, tongues mingling, rubbing, and gliding against each other.

A knock on Seto's bedroom door caused them to break apart, and Jou gave a sheepish grin as Mokuba poked his head into the room. "Good morning Nii-sama," the boy greeted with an innocent smile. "I'm not interrupting anything this time, am I?"

"No," Seto assured his brother with an amused look in his eyes, chuckling when Jounouchi added 'almost,' under his breath. "Was there something you needed, Mokuba?" the brunet asked.

"Mutou-san just called," the boy replied, suddenly all business. "You two slept in, so if you don't get up now, we'll be late. We're meeting him and Yugi for lunch, remember?"

"I remember," Seto agreed, gently pushing Jou off to the side and sitting up. "We'll be out in a little while, Mokie. Just give us some time to shower and get dressed."

The younger teenager nodded and disappeared from the room, and Jounouchi heaved a sigh. "Do we really have to go?" he asked, draping his warm body over Seto's back. "Can't we just stay here all day?"

"No, Katsuya, we can't stay here all day," the brunet replied with a slight smile, amused by his lover's antics. "Mutou-san wants a MiniWISH display for his game shop, so we're meeting to discuss the possibility of an early release. Yugi will likely be there, too, and we might find time for a quick duel afterwards."

"Well, I hope we're going somewhere good to eat, at least," Jou complained as he followed Seto out of bed and into the bathroom.

"I believe we're meeting at that burger place you love so much," the CEO answered with a smirk, and suddenly Jounouchi was much more eager to tag along. The blond had long ago given up on his gang days. With Hirutani's death, Jou had accumulated enough street credit that when he chose to walk away from that life, he met with very little resistance. Seto had even convinced the blond to apply to Domino College for the fine arts program. Jou's artistic talent was nothing to laugh at – the former Rintama member had placed first in Kaiba Corp's dragon designing competition, and his work of art was the most coveted WISH Pet on the market.

The young businessman listened to his lover ramble on about burgers while he adjusted the water temperature of the shower, and then he stepped under the spray. As the warm water cascaded over his skin, the brunet's dream from the previous night came back to him in a sudden rush of images. Against a backdrop of pyramids and sand dunes, angular, ruby eyes were smiling at him, pleased with his cousin's happiness. Seto had to wonder what life would have been like if his wish had never come true, but he couldn't bring himself to picture things any differently than they were now. He had learned his lesson long ago to be content with life as it was instead of wishing for change.

Seto smiled again as Mokuba yelled at them to hurry up, and Jounouchi stepped into the shower and molded his body against Seto's back. In all honesty, the brunet found that he didn't want things to change. No, the CEO decided that he would not be making any more wishes in the near future. Whether that was because he didn't want to, or because he didn't have to, only Seto knew for certain. And to be quite honest, for him, it didn't really matter.

Ooo The End ooO


End file.
